Adjustable pedals for motor vehicles, particularly brake pedals or clutch pedals, that are adjusted by the driver depending on physical needs are known. In vehicles that integrate fixed pedals, the driver adapts to same by moving the seat until he/she reaches the pedals more or less comfortably. In order to prevent the driver from having sometimes to position him/herself too close to the steering wheel hindering the correct use thereof, adjustable pedals which are capable of adapting the vehicle to the driver and not the other way around are used.
WO2000073099A1 discloses a pedal including a support coupled to the rotating shaft of the pedal and to the rod of the corresponding actuator, a threaded shaft in which the end of the pedal is threaded being housed in the support. The pedal is moved longitudinally by means of rotating the threaded shaft, the shoe thus being adjusted in the desired position. The distance between the rod of the actuator and the rotating shaft is kept constant regardless of the position in which the shoe of the pedal is adjusted.
Pedals keeping the ratio of the distance between the coupling of the rod and the rotating shaft of the pedal and the distance between the shoe to the rotating shaft of the pedal constant are known, such that the relationship between the travel of the rod and of the pedal remains proportional. US2000590581A discloses an adjustable pedal comprising a first arm pivotably coupled to a support, the arm including a shoe at one end, a second arm pivotably coupled to the support, and a lever with one end fixed to the first arm and the other end movably fixed to the second arm, and adjustment means fixed to the lever and to the second arm and connected for changing the position of the second end of the lever in said second arm.
Finally, EP1365303A1 discloses a pedal comprising an arm with a shoe, pivotably assembled about a rotating shaft and acting on a rod of an actuator, a support part pivotably attached to the rotating shaft and movably coupled to the arm, a connecting rod pivotably coupled to the support part and movably coupled to the arm, and a control mechanism suitable for adjusting the position of the pedal. The connecting rod comprises a second shaft and is suitable for being coupled to the rod by means of a movable coupling, the control mechanism controlling the distance between the first rotating shaft and the second rotating shaft.